Examples of such a pneumatic tire for a motorcycle as described above include a motorcycle pneumatic tire disclosed in PTL 1.
The motorcycle pneumatic tire disclosed in PTL 1 characteristically has an average value for the total gauge of the tire in a region of a tread portion where a spiral belt layer is arranged on the inner side in the tire radial direction of the tread portion smaller than an average value for the total gauge of the tire in a region of the tread portion where the spiral belt layer is not arranged, so that the motorcycle pneumatic tire has higher steering stability during high-speed traveling, as well as improved traction performance during acceleration from tight cornering wherein a vehicle (motorcycle) is largely tilted and improved stability during the body tilting.